You are, the only exception
by BlaineIsTheGod
Summary: Finn lives with Kurt in the same room, Finn always brings friend over and Kurt is not so happy about that but what happens if there is one exception. Kurt meets Blaine in a awkward way. Multi-chapters. Klaine FLUFF
1. What to expect

Kurt Hummel the confident kid who can be awkward but still charming in his own way. Well if you would describe him in 3 word, they would be - Fashionable Brave Diva.  
But what you don't see is the pain in side him, and somehow he hides it from everyone even his parents and friends, but besides all that, he is hopeless romantic. He loves the idea of meeting someone for the first time and feeling the feeling in your heart like he is the one and nothing else matter its just him.  
Kurt never had a boyfriend and he was 17,yes he had fantasies about walking and holding hands with someone and sharing those special moments. And even a a more..  
Kurt had friends from Glee club his best friends were Mercedes and Tina he know he could trust them and talk about everything. But he didn't. Oh and how could he forget about Brittany the smart but yet so dumb girl he was friends with , for some weird reason. Kurt and Brittany had a little past, but nothing serious just a kiss.. And holding hands , but it didn't feel right for him to do it with a girl because he was gay. Kurt didn't know anyone else who was gay. He wish he know someone so he could talk to them, just someone who really that there aren't people who don't understand Kurt, like his dad who always says it will get better and all that stuff, but he wants someone who has had the same experience as Kurt, you know the bullies and the name calling.

When Kurt's dad Burt got married with Carol Hudson, Finn had to move in with Kurt in Kurt's room , same room. Kurt was kinda scared and annoyed. Scared because he never had a boy in his room or a boy sleeping in the same room or just a handsome boy being in his room. And yes they had arguments about how Finn eats in his room and sometimes even brings friends to play games or do other things guys do. And who blames him, he liked his own privacy and wasn't it enough that Finn was in his room, but now Finn was bringing friends from school into Kurt's bedroom, and who knows who they were. What if they were smoking or troublemakers or even bullies at some point. But the most important thing he didn't like was that those guys saw Kurt's room and then they could make fun of it. Kurt never really complained about it, he doesn't even know why. Kurt had came home from a sleepover with Mercedes and Brittany where they drank hot chocolate and talked about there dreams and what they wanted to achieve in there live. '' So Kurt , what do you want to do when you graduate your senior year ? '' Mercedes asked curiously.  
He never told anyone about his dreams , and when the questions appeared he just did not know what to answer.  
''I amm... Want to go to New York, and got to NYADA '' he said that fast and somehow found his words. But that was not all he wanted to achieve...  
'oh my god Kurt that's amazing, I never thought you has so big dreams, I mean I never really asked you about that and I know that you can dream big and never give up and... It's just surprising '' She smiled and tapped on my shoulder. I smiled back to her and hugged her.  
''Well I hope It all becomes true for you'' Mercedes said.  
'thank you'' I said , it was really sweet to hear someone say that They did not asked Brittany who she wanted to be when she grows up because they know the answer - Grown up dolphin. Kurt and Mercedes loved that Brittany was like a child sometimes, what made it even fun to be around her.

When Kurt came home form The sleepover it was day time about 3:21 PM , it was Sunday and Kurt knew that Finn is goanna bring friends, and Kurt wasn't so excited about that.  
He got to his room and unpacked his stuff from the sleepover, things like - toothbrush, his favorite pillow which smells like vanilla, he also unpacked his pajama which was dark blue and silk. He liked to be fashionable even when he is a sleep and under the covers.

He walked down stairs to go in the kitchen when to get some orange juice and then go back to his room ''Yes bro, so come over like after and hour or something and then we can play games and hangout'' he put down the phone on the kitchen counter with a bright smile.  
I was right.  
''Sooo.. Another friend coming over ?'' Kurt said with little enthusiasm which was fake. He still was standing on the same spot when he came down, so he moved a little just to not freak Finn out.  
''amm.. Yeah ! I assume you're okay with that right ?'' Finn still said with a smile but now a little hesitation on his face.  
'ayah , sure , fine'' I smiled with a fake smile and heading down to my room which was in the basement. Not a nice place to have a bedroom but he decorated it in his own style.  
So he sat down on his bed to wait for the mystery friend to come over. But then he thought, I don't have to sit here like a pathetic human being I can have friend over too. So he got up from the bed and picked up the phone which was in his Alexander Mcqueen jacket. He sent Tina the first message -

**To: Tina**

_ Hey! So I'm bored as hell and I was wondering if you want come over and hangout ? Oh and I'm going to ask Britt to, so maybe we three could do a number and sing togeher ? Bye :)_

**To: Britt**

_Hey hun! Do you want come over today at 4-ish ? Tina is going to be here too and I thought we could hangout AGAIN :)_

**From: Tina**

_Hey, Yes shore I'll be there around quarter past 4 ;)_

**From: Britt**

_ Hi, I'll be there but first i have to give lord tubbington A bath because he's a little stinky..._

Kurt giggled at Britt's text and crashed his head in the soft silky pillows, closing his eyes and smiling. He didn't even know why, he had a feeling like this day is going to be good.


	2. Single ladies

It's was a little bit over four PM, just the time Kurt was expecting Tina and Brittany to show up so that they could have a little party of their own.  
Kurt stared at the clock on his phone so long just waiting for the time to go faster and the day to go faster. He heard how the house doors shutted with a loud noise, what disturbed his big focus on the clock.

The sound from the kitchen made him stand up from the warm bed where he was at least for 25 minutes. He fixed his sheets who were crumpled a little bit.  
He walked across the room with a little twitch in his stomach. He leaned closer to the dark wood doors with white trim and listened what Finn was saying-

''Hey. Great seeing you, so what do you want to do now? I mean we can't go to my room now because of my step-brother...'' Kurt could hear the nervous tone in his voice.

No it's okay, I get it.'' Said an unfamiliar voice, and it sounded like a dream, for a moment there Kurt thought his heart stopped. He had to breath in lots of air just to stay alive.  
He needed about 5 second to get back to the reality and listen more to Finn's and the 'dreamy voices owner' conversation.

''We can play video games, because that's what we always do right?'' said the 'dreamy voice' again, but it didn't sound happy.

My heart stopped again a little.  
'OK do you want play Forza Horizon ? You know with cars and stuff?'' said Finn

''Yeah okay, I'm just goanna go and get some drinks for us'' 'dreamy voice' spoke

I suddenly heard the house door shut again and then I remembered that Tina and Brittany are coming over. I opened my bedroom doors and ran to them not wanting to see Finn's friend even if I really wanted to.

'oh Kurt wha-'' Tina said little confused of my fast reaction of everything.

I interrupted her by taking Tina's and Britt's hands and dragging them both to my room. They both stared at me in confusion and followed me not saying a thing.

Finn of course was a little distracted with his video game and so does his friend, Finn heard us but didn't say anything.

Kurt didn't say anything until they were in his room.

''What was that?'' Tina said

'nothing, I just was really excited to so you guys.'' I gave them a smile.

Brittany and Tina sat on my bed, I looked at them and asked

Do you guys want to do a dance number?'' I clapped my hands together and waited for an answer little cheerfully.

''yeah, which song ?'' Tina wasn't so surprised of my proposal, we have done things like this number of times, dressing up and lip syncing to Beyonce songs. And one time my dad came in on us a little confused because I was wearing really, really tight pants and video recording myself.

'' What if we do Beyonce - single ladies.'' I paused '' again.''

'because if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it.'' Brittany started singing to herself and moved her head slowly like she was high or something.

Me and Tina let out a little laughs we made eye contact but then Brittany spoke again.

'but how do you put a ring on something you like? I like Mr.. Schuster curly hair, so I put ring on it ?'' she asked seriously.

I tried to make my face stay straight but I just couldn't and so does Tina, I sat on the bed and Tina was still laughing. I tapped Britt on the head still with a bright smile on my face but she still was confused.

'I'm just goanna ignore that question Britt.'' I stood up from the bed.

We started to prepared for our, dancing night I'll call it. I found the song on my CD where I keep all my favorite songs, from Barbara streisand to beyonce. Tina set up place where we were going to perform I guess. And Brittany, well she was going through my shirt section in my closet,

''Britt! What are you looking for?'' I asked annoyed and she looked at me like a small child who just stole something.

''I was looking for those tight black pants.'' she still looked at me guilty.

''You silly, they are not going to be in my shirt section.'' I walked over my room to reach out for the black skinny pants that were on top of the jean pile.

So when everything was done, and I was in my skinny black pants, Tina turned on the music. Beyonce - single ladies We had a dance routine for this song and I began to count to 3 '' one, two, three, an-''

''FOUR.'' Brittany yelled from behind me. I let out a sigh.

We danced for about 2 minutes but then we heard the door open. My heart stopped because I thought it was Finn and gee I don't want him to see my in tight pants..

But it wasn't Finn, it was someone more beautiful, I suddenly wrapped both of my hands around my self, because I felt really exposed to this boy who I didn't know.


	3. What a feeling

The boy was looking at me with wide eyes. But at that moment I didn't care about myself anymore. I relaxed my muscles and I was amazed by his beauty, I have never seen someone so handsome in my life. His soft luscious brown curls, which strand by strand lay over his perky ears, cover the top of his triangular shaped eyebrows, which perch over his glistening hazel-green overcharging eyes. They say the eyes are the window to a person s soul, and This boys eyes are pure and light green. His long eyelashes, curling by the light of the sun, only enhance the flawlessness of his beauty. His lips, the perfect fullness, to complement his perfectly symmetrical nose, are the perfect rose color. I took a deep breath and he was still looking at me with those big hazel eyes.

'oh WOW I'm sorry, aghh.'' His eyes were shooting in every direction possible, like he was trying to not look. He covered his eyes with one hand, he still was standing in my doorway.

I remembered that I haven't said anything and, I just stood there. Woow awkward.

Say something Kurt, just say something. You don't want him to think that you are weird or something that you haven't reacted to this situation.  
I heard Tina and Britt chuckling behind my back.

''Oh my god, GET OUT!'' I finally said, it maybe sounded a bit rude but I was smiling while I said it.

When he practically ran away and shut the door in such hurry, I started to laugh with Tina and Britt, yes I was embarrassed but It still was Funny.

I undressed and then we and Tina just talked about school and homework. Yes I know boring. I was still thinking about that boy and why was he staring at me for so long. Maybe he was gay, but Finn would probably inform me on that, he really wants me to get a boyfriend, that's a bit weird and he knows I'm lonely but would he really invite a friend over just so I could get a boyfriend. These are just probably mine crazy thoughts Stop thinking about this Kurt, that boy didn't even look gay and he probably stared at you so long because he was just surprised by the two beautiful girls dancing behind you, you idiot. And even if he was gay there is no way a beautiful guy like that would be attracted by someone like me. I'm just not that confident I guess

'Kurt... Kurt!'' Tina started to yell at me so I would pay attention to our conversation because I was daydreaming abut the most beautiful boy...Ok I really have to stop now.

'Kurt! What is up with you today? After Finn's friend came in on us, you have been acting really distracted all the time'' Tina spoke in sad voice and I could see in her face that she was mad at me for not paying attention to her and Briit's conversation about what they are going to wear next week in school.

I said that I was just planning my outfits in my head, and they believed it. Thank god they did. We didn't do anything interesting after that and we didn't even came out of our room. It was starting to get dark outside and Finn's friend still was at my home. Maybe I could go and say hi or more like bye.  
Britt and Tina started to get there clothes and go home I walked them to the door and gave them goodbye kisses. I closed the door and I started to walk to the living room where 'dreamy voice' and Finn were sitting on the carpet.

''Hi.'' I said with a sky smirk on my face.

Finn said Hi and turned back to his video games but 'dreamy voice' suddenly got up from his spot and smiled at me with a big shiny smile and said '' Hi'' he blushed a little as he stretched out his hand for me wanting to shake hands. Beautiful and a little dapper I thought.

The moment our hands touched I felt electricity go trough my body like I want to wrap myself in those arms and never let them go. I feel weird feeling like this because I almost just met the guy and I already have a crush on him. But what if I like him more than that.  
I'm not shore if he likes me or not because I mean, just because he wanted to shake my hand didn't mean he liked me. And he probably didn't. want to be rude. But what is shocking me the most is that he is the first Finn's friend who like is being polite or even trying to be polite. Okay sometimes I can be really negative about things.  
We were still holding our hands in a hand shake all this time while my thoughts been going running through my head.  
I took my hand really fast out of his strong hold and smiled awkwardly not knowing why is he staring at me like that, still with a smile.  
He looked away and put his hand on his face and looked at me back and said '' I'm sorry about what happened today before'' I looked at him with a shy expression on my face because he saw me in those black tights. '' It's okay, you are not the first person who has walked in on me like that'' It was really okay, I didn't lie.  
I remembered that Finn what still sitting near us because he spoke '' What are you two talking about?'' he didn't look away from his game. Then 'dreamy voice' spoke again '' oh yeah I didn't tell you that when I walked to get to bathroom I heard music coming from from your step-brother room and I just walked in on him and amm... Two other girls dancing'' I could hear the nervous tone in his voice because he probably didn't want to remember it or just talk about it.  
''Woow Kurt, really again?'' Finn laughed '' yeah..'' I said.  
Everything was nice until a loud ring of 'my milk shake brings all the boys to the yard'' started to ring on someone's phone. 'Dreamy voice' picked it up and started to talk and he looked sad about what he heard but still understanding about it. '' Well I guess I have to go home now.'' He said. I just met him and now he is leaving so soon and I don't even know his name. '' Wait!'' I said by grabbing his wrist. Woo what a feeling. ''What's your name?'' I said with a smile. He looked at our hands and smiled with his eyes. '' Blaine. Blaine Anderson.'' Even his name is beautiful. 'and your name is...?'' I was surprised that he didn't know my name, I mean he is friends with Finn and Finn may talk about me. ''Kurt Hummel.'' I said it with a pride. '' Nice meeting you...Kurt'' OMG when he says my name it sound like a song. ''You too.'' I finally spoke.

That night I just couldn't stop thinking about him and the way he looks but mostly I keep repeating his and my name - Kurt and Blaine, Blaine and kurt. Woow that sounded really nice day really was a good day, just as I thoought

* * *

R&R

xoxo


	4. It was worth it

So I just want to make clear that in this story I'm writing, Kurt is not getting bullied at school and I will not be writing scenes on what happens in school.

Kurt woke up in the morning around 6:30 PM he felt good today. He haven't felt like this since his mom died in a car crash, he never really wants to talk about it because it brings back the sad memories he just doesn't want to remember. He pushed all the thoughts away and. He crawled out of his silky bed sheets, they were classics, elegant, and flowing.  
He fixed his coconut brown hair and picked out a perfect outfit - Red velvet blazer with white simple shirt under it what was mach up with a zebra print tie and black skinny jeans. The red jacket really made him stand out from everyone else. He liked being a little different and stand out from the crowd. School was okay today. Nothing new or important happened. I was distracted by my daydreaming about him. I have never felt like this. Do you know that feeling in your heart when you see him or think about him that it just gives you that overwhelming feeling. I don't even know how to react to this, whatever it is.  
I really hope that Finn bring him over again. Maybe I could find out about him a little more than just his name.

I heard a sudden noise, but could make out what was it at start. Oh yes, it was my phone. I really need to stop thinking about Blaine. Oh gosh I like saying his name. Oh, yes the phone.  
It was Finn. He asked me to meet him at breadstix at six o'clock, he didn't say why exactly and I was really surprised because Breadstix is more a place for dates and all that stuff. Why can't he just talk to my at home or at school?

It was almost six o'clock so I got in my car and drove to Breakfast a little pissed at Finn. Many thoughts shoot through my head, but they also were so unreal.

I hope this meeting is worth my time.

I drove in the parking lot sill pissed at him and slamming my car's doors shut with a little anger.

Walking in the shop, I looked around not seeing Finn. He was the one who asked me to come and he is late him self, it's ten past six.  
So I just walked to the free table with four comfy seats. A waitress came up to me asking If I want something, I just asked for some diet coke with a straw. She nodded her head and walked away.

I got my diet coke after few minutes. Sucking on my straw I looked at the watch on my right hand which said half past six o'clock. Okay this was getting ridiculous. I texted Finn where he is, but all he answered me was that I need to wait a little.  
Almost ready to sand up and leave money on the table and go I heard a sparkly sound coming from the entry door. I looked up not really interested but still curious.

An the what I saw was so breath taking. It was him, Blaine. He looked so good, his curly hair were not gelled down and he looked casual. He was wearing a grey a hooded and just dark blue jeans. He was dressed casual, but he is like the only one who could still wear this and look so freaking' hot. He looked a round searching for someone, he never looked at me and just walked towards someone with a smile. I turned around to see where he is going or where he is looking. I saw a girl who looked like his age, she had dark brown hair with a little curl in them at the end, her skin color was like sand from the Beach. I'm maybe gay, but I still can appreciate a pretty girl when I see one.  
They hugged and sat across each other. They started to talk, I could make out what they were saying. I turned back to my empty chair looking a little confused. Yes, I was right he is gay. I felt so sad and hurt. I mean, the other week he was so nice to me and all. I looked around with teary eyes and Finn still wasn't here. I got up quickly praying for him not to see me, walking slowly and trying to not to loose it I heart my name being called from behind. I knew that voice, it was Blaine. I ran out from the shop to get to my car and not to let him see me like this, Because what am I going to tell him why am I crying. I can't tell him that I;m crying that he is not gay or that he has a girlfriend, he would totally freak out by this.

'Kurt stop, why are you running out of the shop ?'' Blaine spoke a little breathless.

Not turning around to face him I said -'oh, I just left something important at home and remembered that I really need it. That's all''

'' Well have a nice... Night'' he said with a little laughing. I heard him walking away. I want to ask him something, but I'm just so scared of the answer and making a fool of myself. But you life only once and you can't just give up on something just because you aren't that confident or don't want to look stupid in front of people. Just go for It Kurt, I said to myself.  
Turning around I spoke- '' Hey Blaine, can I ask you something'?'' ugh this is so embarrassing.

Stopping and turning around to face me he answered-''Yes, shore, but just make it quick''

I walked a little closer to him so we are only one meter away from each other. Everything was great but then he took some steps back from me and it was like a stab in the heart for me. Taking in a shaky breath and putting my hands behind my back I asked-'' Are you gay Blaine ? I'm pretty shore I looked like a small child who was looking shy. Blaine triangular eyebrows shoot up in surprise. He finally spoke-'' I thought your gaydar was better''I was confused by his answer but I took that as a NO. ''Ap course I'm gay Kurt'' he said that like it was so obvious to everyone, But honestly he looked as straight as a pole.

''Yay..'' I said that quietly, little breathless and shy. He looked me in the eyes like he tried to find something in them. Looking away I asked-'' Who was that girl in there with you? I tried not be sound jealous.

'' Oh...that's My sister'' We were still standing on the same spot as we did 3 minutes ago. '' Well see you latter then'' I really didn't want to interrupt on there meeting. I was ready to walk away but Blaine spoke-'' Kurt..ammm..I know this is maybe too soon and all..B-but can I Hug you? He blushed a little looking like a little kid. So cute.'' Yes.'' Maybe I said that too fast but I walked over to him and our hug started a little awkward. He smelled so sweet and manly It made me so sad and happy at the same time. The hug grew tighter and my heart was full of emotions like its going to explode form all of it. I wonder what Blaine is thinking right now. My heart was beating really was, I hope he can't feel it against his own chest or feel it.

''Well bye'' He said and we still were hugging. I unwrapped my arms from his waist. '' Bye.'' I walked away with my heart still beating faster than ever.

This was maybe the best day of my life because of three things, 1) He is gay 2) We hugged 3) I think I'm _In love._

* * *

So I edited all the grammer for previous stories as much as I could do it myself :)

My tumblr name: blaine-the-sex-god

Thank you for reading :)

xoxo


End file.
